


Pink Pride

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Mario - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Pink Pride

Birdo was adjusting her pink bow as she was getting ready for another race, when Pink Gold Peach rolled by with a smirk, riding on a Wiggler ATV.

"You want to challenge me to a race?" Birdo commented as she squinted her eyes, folding her arms together. "I'm sure you wouldn't. I mean, you look like Princess Toadstool, but I don't think you-"

Pink Gold Peach farted in Birdo's direction, with the pink dinosaur being disgusted by the crude nature of this metal pallet swap as she curled her fists.

"...So you're no different from the regular princess. Very well, I accept your challenge," Birdo calmly stated in spite of Pink Gold Peach farting, proceeding to get out her adjusted Turbo Birdo vehicle as the two pink creatures dashed towards the nearby starting line to begin their race.


End file.
